


Boredom, Boredom, Boredom,

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, ignored sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Living inside a teacher's had has its boring moments, and rather than sit through an overlong lecture about lances, Sothis decides to disrupt Byleth's class. First by tempting him with her body, then by playing with his unwitting female students, who are so unaware of her presence they ignore even the ways she gets them off. Anonymous commission.





	Boredom, Boredom, Boredom,

"And so it's important, when handling a spear, to make sure you are returning to a neutral stance when not in the middle of combat." With the illustrations of stances and positions drawn out on the board, Byleth needed only point to them, as he stood comfortably behind the podium, ignoring the way that Sothis tugged his pants open and fished out his cock. She was bored and seeking to inject some life into this class and into the whole drag of a situation upon her. She needed some excitement in this, needed to find some way to enjoy this situation, and Sothis chose depraved, secret lust in the process.

Nobody saw her do it, invisible and with the effects of her actions hidden behind the podium, nobody aware of the teacher's thick cock being pulled out and lips embracing the thick shaft, starting to slurp it greedily down with a hungry, wicked advance. Her mouth wrapped tight around and she started to go all out on him, the sounds she made muffled by Byleth continuing to talk about neutral stances and the need to hold steady in them. It was so boring, Sothis felt like sucking him off was the only way to make some kind of sensible out of this situation and get him to lighten up. She pushed on boldly, giving him all she could and making him have to pay attention to her, making him have to acknowledge her existence and presence.

"There is no greater danger than being off of your balance; you give your opponent countless advantages when you don't have a strong base to move or strike from. So much of your defense is about maintaining a strong center and being able to control the space around you; a lance allows you to do that, but off your balance, you will not have the leverage to control your surroundings, and someone with the speed to strike will get to you before you can stop them. We will spend this afternoon's practice drills proving that, taking turns experimenting with using a lance in a poor position or trying without leverage to wield it at a distance."

Sothis furrowed her brow, grumpy and frustrated as all hell at the way that Byleth blew her off and ignored her while she was actually blowing him off. She took her trip down his throat harder, greedily slobbing all over his cock and throating him. She may have been invisible, but she felt real, and the snug tightness of her greedy throat around his cock was sure to get his attention. Sure to make Byleth acknowledge her. She needed to be in control now, needed him to accept and give in. She was desperate and frustrated and feeling the pressure build as he continued to just do nothing to save herself.

The way that Byleth held steady and firm against all of this pressure left Sothis utterly furious. She knew she could get him off and get him into it; she spent nights more and more frequently fucking herself dizzy on top of of his cock and losing all her mind to this relief. The two of them joined eagerly together in bliss, getting on well for a man and the mysterious divine girl living in his head. Physical sensation was there and she could feel the throb of Byleth's cock eagerly craving her attention, but she really had no idea how to make that translate into reaction. She wasn't just here to suck on his cock after all; she wanted to break him down and make him groan, make him yell or even just skip a beat. React to her in any fucking way.

But there he was, keeping steady and talking to his class, acting like nothing at all was wrong or weird or getting in the way of this. Byleth continued to wear her down and challenge all of the most frustrated and frenzied rushes of pleasure that she imposed upon him. It was such a mess and she didn't have even the slightest idea how to respond to it, except to keep sucking and trying her best to make this work out to her benefit, which much easier said than done as she fell deeper into this hazy mess, the rush of sensation driving her harder and weirder into panic. She needed to make this work, needed to make something come together in a way that would challenge him and his control.

Faster she went, sucking him down into her throat, greedily taking him down with reckless glee, choking on his cock and stubbornly pressing in tight, seeking to unravel him and make him hers, to make him give himself up to this allure and temptation as hotly as she could, faster still with each pass. It went nowhere, as Byleth talked and talked and talked. He talked too much, droning on about positions and posture in ways that she was sure nobody else in the classroom cared about either, and this whole situation proved mind-numbing and almost impossible for the impatient goddess to believe: how could Byleth even want to talk about all of this boring stuff when he had her hot mouth worshiping his cock? He was missing out on so much!

At least, he was acting like he was. Byleth wasn't showing much of anything to Sothis, but his throbbing, aching cock was definitely giving in to this pleasure. It couldn't resist. With hot, aching groans and a rush of absolute pleasure, he came undone, groaning and bucking and blasting his cum right into her mouth, catching her off guard as his knees bent a little bit, foot tapped on the floor for one single clap of frustration. It was the most infuriatingly low-key orgasm he'd ever had, leaving Sothis still outraged and tense and begging for some sort of acceptance and understanding of how this was all going down.

Toying with his cum for a moment, Sothis allowed herself to get wound up and sink into the pleasure of warmth and relief that held her so tightly. She felt elated by the chance to just linger in the throes of adoring his cum for a moment, but Sothis knew she had more to do, swallowing it down and licking all over his balls. She needed more. Rising up and bending herself over the podium, Sothis floated over the ground and shoved her pussy back onto Byleth's cock. Nobody in the class so much as blinked to the sight before them, Sothis essentially a ghost to them, invisible and unable to disturb them. Only Byleth could see or hear her, which was good, because he was the one she wanted to get in the way of and wanted to ruin, as she shoved her ass back against his lap and stuffed herself full of his big dick.

"Your fat cock is going to split me open!" she squealed, hammering greedily down against his thrusts. "Oh Byleth, your cock is monstrous and huge and it's going to ruin me." She yelled and shoved back, clapping her hands together to try and make some loud, percussive strikes that could further challenge his focus. Anything she could to make this work. Sothis needed to win, needed to prove herself and get this vulgar victory over him at any cost. "Are you ready to cum in my tight, greedy pussy? I bet you're going to fill me up so much! Your balls feel so pent up when I was licking them. Mm, maybe I'll go back down there, slobber all over your heavy, swollen nuts and see if that makes you react!"

"--through the use of consistent motion. Shifting through these stances on your approach will make it more difficult for your opponent to determine which way you are going to strike at them through obscuring your intentions, while keeping a consistent promise of a rooted and capable stance. This is especially useful for creating a situation where you give the impression there is a hole in your stance, and allow them to exploit it, only for you to punish that attempt when you have them in your grasp." Byleth wasn't letting Sothis get to him no matter how loud she was. To do that, though, he had to talk slower, shifting down about a fifth of the way to make sure he kept his bearings, which made the lesson even more 'boring' to the frustrated, green haired mess trying to get a rise out of him. It was all going perfectly.

Sothis fucked herself faster back against him. She struggled not to shake the podium and expose herself, since if she was just being a mischievous poltergeist bitch it was going to cause problems for everyone else, and she didn't want that. This was all about the man whose head she lived in, about making him falter and break for her. To open up to all of the chaos and wild heat that needed to threaten her every thought. It was a lot of weird heat and desire that brought on pressure and crushing heat, desire bringing on too many things to handle. She knew he was enjoying this as his hips even gave a few slow, patient rocks forward to remind her of his presence, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't anywhere close to enough.

But it was another rush of pleasure, another pulse of unraveling desire driving Sothis to a hot, feverish orgasm. She came, thrashing and yelling, trying to scream over the words he said and seeking to make some kind of response happen if only through jamming up his thoughts with her noise. Still nothing; he didn't even speak louder over her to try and hear himself, pushing on through the singular experience of being haunted by Sothis and keeping everything steady. Byleth blew his load in her, pumping her full of hot, gooey spunk and giving her some sort of what she wanted, but not enough. Not nearly enough for her to deal with this whole weird, crushing mess of heat and delirium. Sothis was furious.

Turning swiftly around to face him and shove forward, she wanted more out of him, turning around and staring at him. He didn't meet her eyes, controlling his breath and doing everything he could to hide the remarks from her, and this was really just too much for Sothis to handle. She'd wanted to play nice, but she wasn't able to do anything to make him cooperate. More than challenged, she just felt insulted by him as he pretended he wasn't good enough for her, and if he was going to act like that, maybe she needed to forget about him. "Maybe I should go find someone else to fuck if you won't appreciate me!"

As her eyes turned over toward the desk, realization washed over Sothis. Four cute girls in this class all sat there engaged in the lesson, all listening to Byleth and his boring grounded stance speech. It was such a shameful sight, demanding Sothis fix it and make everything work better, and she was determined to do whatever she needed to disrupt this class, making her move on the cute girls and seeking to have some fun.

But there was one twisted, vulgar catch to all of this: Sothis wasn't entirely real, but also, she was more real than anyone around her. It imbued her actions with a strange sort of oddness about them; Sothis could do whatever she wanted to anyone else, but they wouldn't feel it. She could grab things and carry them around but unless she wanted them to, they wouldn't notice. She could steal everyone's clothes and they would act totally casual and normal about it if she so chose. And oh, how she chose. This was all about getting back at Byleth and putting on a show for him, so she wanted everyone else to be utterly unaware of how she was acting upon them.

Bernadetta was closest. A cute, slender girl who looked like she needed a good fucking to relieve her problems. She walked around the desk and got to a place comfortably behind her, grabbing at her shaggy hair and pushing her forward, bending her right over her desk and lifting her skirt up. Caspar was seated behind Bernadetta, but even as her skirt went up and her panties were tugged down, he remained focused on the lesson and not on the exposure of a cute butt and a tight pussy.

Sothis gave a quick swat to Bernadetta's behind that made her yelp out. It was all she did, and thanks to the ways that Sothis's powers worked over this situation, nobody paid any mind to it. She proceeded to lean forward and begin to eat her out from behind, a messy and greedy approach that walked a careful line. Bernadetta could feel her, process everything she did, but she didn't comprehend it. Her mind ended up a bit fogged up as she received steady, greedy licks from behind that made her hips wriggle and her body tense. She didn't register that anyone was touching her sexually, didn't think about what was going on, she just remained bent over her desk and otherwise doing everything she could to focus on the class going on around her.

In contrast to all the ways that Byleth ignoring her presence pissed her off, Bernadetta ignoring Sothis was far more exciting, because she was helpless against her mischief, the power all in Sothis's hands and ensuring that she could do whatever she damn well pleased to her, recklessly shoving on harder, faster, forward and wild. She was unafraid of letting this pleasure carry her through the ecstasy and heat of this moment, making sure that everything lined up perfectly for her to lose herself, all control stripped away and placed in the hands of the wicked woman whose tongue slipped ever deeper into her hole.

Through this whole weird and enduring mess, Sothis's eyes drifted over toward Byleth. Still he talked, barely even paying mind to the cute student shoved over her desk and getting her pussy eaten. He remained committed to the class, and the way that Bernadetta remained engaged even with her cheeks flush and this pleasure pushing on wildly made for something powerful. It was a weird situation, one that had Sothis and Byleth at an odd sort of standstill with Bernadetta's focus his but his own focus now up for contention.

There was a lot happening and all of it remained completely beyond Bernadetta's understanding, as the tongue licking all over her pussy brought her pleasure her active thoughts seemed totally unable to grasp. She remained confused and helpless under all this touch, as Sothis played with her more wickedly and without any hesitation or care, bringing her to a hot, powerful orgasm and absolutely no reaction. Bernadetta certainly felt all the effect,s her legs trembling and her soaking pussy spasming around the tongue buried inside of her, but that was all. She ended up slumped and breathless over the table, not realizing how much worse for wear she was as she continued to accept all these details.

Moving over next to Edelgard, Sothis dialed things up a little bit, grabbing the future empress by the hair and pulling her up, not only onto the table, but onto her back on the table. She tugged at her tights and tossed them away, spreading her legs out in the air, making Petra behind her have to tilt her head to see past the legs. Then, Sothis proceeded to bury her face snugly in to her tight pussy and eat her out, this time focusing in on Edelgard's clit, specifically. Deep, hungry motions pushed carelessly onward as she made a spectacle of the house leader, eating her out loud and hard and drawing absolutely no attention whatsoever from anyone around her.

Edelgard hung her head off of the edge of the desk so that she could see what was going on, her best to continue studying this lesson even as she was being violated, her legs trembling as the attention paid to her clit really got her wound up and helpless, the shivering, senseless delight ruling her and leaving little space or sense now for much of anything else. She was endlessly overwhelmed and abruptly slammed with the pleasure, but she didn't even know it, watching her teacher upside-down and acting like this was all totally normal.

This was definitely an escalation worthy of catching Byleth's focus and interest. He couldn't deny the way this one drew him in, as he stared at the sight of the future empress getting her pussy eaten. He didn't let his eyes linger for too long though, no matter how hot it was, no matter how much he was definitely caught by the excitement of this mess. It was a gorgeous sight, but he still couldn't give that much to Sothis, couldn't yield such vital ground. He remained under control and composed, refusing to bend and allow her that joy or relief. She needed to try harder if she wanted to overwhelm him.

Sothis was greedy and reckless, going in on Edelgard's clit and eating her out to an orgasm that had the royal yelling as she hit her peak, her sensitive clit worked over too hotly and powerfully to handle this mess. She succumbed hot and needy and overwhelmed, having to give in to this and sinking into a deeper mess of sensation, one that still didn't really connect with her awareness, even if the orgasm took intense hold of her. She lay a shivering, panting mess stuck on the desk and staring up at Byleth, eager to find out what still awaited her in this lesson.

"Fuck, come on," Sothis whined, stomping her foot and rushing over to the girl behind Edelgard, grabbing Petra by the ponytail and using it to bend her over her desk. She tugged her skirt up, and proudly, wickedly announced, "Petra isn't even wearing any panties!" as she brought her hand down in perky swats against her taut behind. Petra grunted and heaved but did nothing to respond, leaving a wicked and certain Sothis ready now to make her move as bold and as wicked as possible.

Fingers plunged into Petra from behind, as the applied pressure and hold on her ponytail kept her firmly in place and with a very physical reminder of what was happening. This wild and hot pressure was the roughest Sothis had yet given anyone, as she exposed Petra and began to fingerfuck her hard and rough, seeking to keep up this pressure harshly, wildly, the wicked pleasure seeking something primal and hot and wild, driven by something wicked, hot, powerful in a senseless rush of something mad. It was the most bizarre and selfless sort of joy, as Sothis pushed on wildly and worked as hard as she could for Petra, for no response from Petra at all.

Sure, she was getting fingerfucked hard. Fingered better than she'd actually ever been fingered before, as her body shook under something wild and twisted, but she remained distant to all of it, taking on a steady and weird push into pleasure. Petra remained steady and stone-faced, taking the pleasure and heat of this greedy mess and pleasure, sensations swelling messily and hotly through her, creating a contradictory mess of something that kept her holding on steady and doing absolutely nothing to help herself. She just hung there, doing nothing but accepting this passively, more concerned with lance positions than with the fingers deep inside of her.

Sothis groped and squeezed at Petra's fine ass as she went, recklessly chasing more pleasure and refusing to ease up on this mess, this pleasure. It was sensation she could get behind. So caught up in her game and in staring at Byleth in defiant, aggressive need, Sothis wasn't paying attention to the weird mess of how she worked so hard for the pressure of someone not even noticing it. All while Byleth continued on, doing his best to ignore one of his gorgeous students getting fingered, all flush and needy, a wanton dream come true but wrapped in a package he needed to be strong enough to resist.

Petra came too. Loud and hot and excitable in all the ways that she was happy to give in to and accept, pleasure burning stronger and messier on with something potent and reckless, and it was an amazing rush of something powerful. She shook, moaned, went completely ignored by her classmates in this shivering rush of heated, heightened bliss, and she was completely lost to this ecstasy and heat making for something powerful and wild. The potent rush of desire and bliss made for something wicked and senseless. It was potent, messy, a rush of disastrous bliss that had to be embraced and taken on.

Sothis was going to throw a fucking fit, as she reached over to Dorothea beside Petra and tugged her top open. "I'm going to suck on these huge tits!" Sothis announced proudly, tugging Dorothea up to her feet and starting to greedily suck on her nipples, groping and kneading at her plump chest and giving up to everything wild and needy that she just had to give up to. The pleasure was incredible, an ecstatic rush of everything Dorothea loved to have done to her, but she was aware of absolutely none of that, helplessly stuck unable to enjoy all of her favorite sexual play.

All the noise Sothis made and the chaotic rush of Dorothea's tits exposed was definitely a lot for Byleth to have to fight through. He wanted to give in so badly, aching with the tense heat and desire of something that ruled him. Her attempts to frustrate him were certainly working, his cock aching and rock hard as his students being groped and defiled and fucked was making for a lot of frustrating, attention-grabbing excitement. He had to fight against this mess, had to do everything he could to keep from giving up to Sothis and her game, as he held on tight.

Dorothea's sensitive tits were the key to a swift and wild orgasm, faster than Sothis was even prepared for, the needy girl heaving and shaking as she came under the rush of heat and desire and pleasure that just surged through her more powerfully than she was ever ready to deal with. It was a mess Sothis didn't feel prepared to deal but, but she welcomed it, holding on steady and trying her best to keep this situation controlled and steady upon her even amid the chaos of Dorothea moaning and heaving about, slumping forward over her desk as Sothis guided her on.

This needed an escalation, needed to be more insane and crazy and wild. She craved it. She needed more, but she also was more. Where one Sothis stood, suddenly there were four of her, spread across the room and leaning forward, grabbing the girls up over the desk more properly; they were still sort of paying attention to Byleth's lesson, and that needed to stop, and there was really only one way to make that happen as the goddess began to eat four cute, perky girl butts out with greedy intent and something as wild and as hungry as she could muster. The pleasure was direct, shameless, pushing on hard against the girls who struggled to continue focusing on their teacher even as exhaustion and pleasure left them dizzily stuck hopeless and confused. It was too much, a weird, hazy rush of things that just kept on, stronger and messier and proving to be way too much to bear.

Byleth's cock was rock as he marveled at the sight of Sothis going for four rimjobs at once, her power used for such wicked and vulgar intentions here, and he was absolutely certain this was too much to be. He didn't know how to handle it, didn't know in any way how to deal with the weird frustrations taking hold of him. It was not a situation that he could have ever dealt with, finding less and less ability to deal with the weird, descending rush of chaos that proved o be way too much for him to handle. He struggled, ached, and in his mind, he knew class was going to have to end early.

Still with no idea about any of that, Sothis just kept on eating ass, hands on the girls' hips to push their buttons and their limits, intent solely on making this crash of pure chaos into something special, playing around with the boundaries of reality and sense to push limits and push pleasures down madder and hotter into an explosive situation too potent for anything to deal with. The girls were helpless and lost and completely beholden to the excitement of Sothis rimming them, and it was something as powerful and hot as anything she could have possibly dealt with. Sensation ruled them, and they didn't even know they were being ruled until the heat and the ecstasy boiled over with too much to bear, sensations and pleasures bringing about something spectacular.

There was no end for this pleasure now. It happened on stronger, messier, needier. Sensation drove the girls over the edge into gasping, screaming climaxes as potent and heavy as they could have ever imagined, shivering and writhing under this pleasure, dizzily spinning out of focus and control as they allowed themselves to lost all sense and all reason, distant and spaced out, unable to focus now on the lesson as they allowed pure ecstasy to take them, lost to pleasures they didn't even really understand how to handle. They just knew they felt warm and good all over their bodies, and that was simply enough for them.

"Class is dismissed," Byleth said. He had to say it. "Well end early. Meet me at the training grounds in an hour, where we will show off the stance drills." He closed his book, leaving the lesson half-compete and letting every filter out, the girls not even realizing their clothes were out of sorts and the guys not paying any mind to it. They'd idly be walking around all day like that to absolutely nobody's notice, their dignities would remain intact even with tops opened, skirts hiked up, panties dangling around one ankle. Once everyone was gone, he watched as Sothis approached, delighted and wicked.

"Looks like I got the boring class to end one way or another," she said, sweetly cooing and floating forward. "How's it feel to know I won that, Byle--glurk glack glurk gack!"

With his hands in her hair, Byleth drove Sothis down onto his cock, a merciless stroke driving himself forward and his vicious, bitter approach proving a fierce and dizzying rush of something brutal and senseless. "You're out of line this time," he snarled, his thrusts potent and wild, thrusting down Sothis's throat to keep her punished and helpless, shuddering under an absolutely relentless and dizzy mess of way too much to deal with. Byleth was merciless in this approach, hammering onward and treating Sothis to something wild and hot, driven by pleasures ferocious enough for her to b e left completely without hope or sense, just succumbing dizzily to all of this mess, lost and dizzy and struggling for words.

He kept her gagging messily on his big cock, hammering forward and forcing her to succumb deeper and weirder, the mess proving to be way too much to bear. Byleth needed to prove his point, and he needed to prove it hard, subjecting Sothis to the merciless treatment all centered around punishing her, making her learn and shiver in apologetic heat, lost to the scrambling pressures all meant to ruin her, meant to reduce her to a gagging, struggling mess.

"You can't go bothering my students, that is out of line," he said, hammering sharply, roughly forward, his grip in her hair and on her throat. "They are not involved in this, and you might think it;'s all harmless fun, but I'm laying these ground rules over you for a reason. No touching my students."

Maybe on some level, Byleth stripped all the smugness out of Sothis with this. But she'd still won, still made him crack and force upon her something this senseless. Now he was paying full mind to her and they had an hour to go absolutely wild. As Byleth pulled back, she drooled and sputtered and whined happily, "Sounds like you're just jealous I got to suck on Dorothea's big titties and get my tongue all over the empress."

Byleth responded by bending her over the podium and bringing his hand crashing harshly down across her perky butt. 'Shall we see how many strikes it takes before you apologize?" he asked, and began to count his way through each strike, ignoring all of Sothis's smug and bitchy dirty talk to keep punishing and disciplining her until she changed her tune, and once more he put his ability to focus through distractions to work.

But this time, to leave Sothis's ass sore, red, and prime to get fucked. So she still considered all of this pain a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
